Unspoken Words
by Mistress of Life
Summary: Magius falls in love with a girl, right before his Test. Some words she told him a few days before help him decide what to do during the Test...those words are what helped him decide to be a renegade mage. -complete-
1. Upon Arrival

Magius laughed with Huma as they ate their meals, two hours before sun down. They watched the village from the hill they were on. It looked full of life, as people scurried around to get their last few chores done.  
  
"Magius how can you do that to poor Belgardin? You are how old now and you still act like a child." Huma stated, taking a bite out of the still warm bread.  
  
"I learned everything he taught me. Why do I need to relearn it?" He replied biting into an apple, "Besides a minor spell, such as making small explosions, doesn't hurt anyone, unless you direct the spell at them skin."   
  
Huma shook his head, "I don't know. I concieve Belgardin is getting a little more than angry than you think."  
  
"I think I played that trick on him more times than you know." Magius countered standing up.   
  
Huma stood as well, when he spotted an old mage in red robes, with a young woman-maybe an apprentice- clad in red robes as well. "Magius do you know who they are?" Huma questioned, assuming Magius could fathom who the two scarlet robed magic-users were.   
  
Magius gazed down upon the two newcomers in town, "I do believe the old mage is Belgardin's friend. But he wasn't suppose to come til the morrow. Uh oh. It seems I need to go. Belgardin wanted me with him, so he can brag about his perfect student." Magius gave one of his grins, "Bye Huma. See you later."   
  
Huma waved goodbye to his friend, and went back to his small house in the village.  
  
-----  
  
Magius seemed to rush off for no apparent reason. He listened as the two old mages had their arid converstion. To him it sounded more like rambling. Belgardin's friend's name was Agymuh. He looked at the female that sat next to Agymuh. She had long brown hair, and violet eyes. She sat up straight, but her hands were on her knees and she looked down, as if abashed, or perhaps just bored as he was. He was quite certain though, if she had been in a group of mundane girls she'd stick out. He grinned for the first time, since the two mages started chattering, a glint of mischief danced in his eyes. Magius' eyes closed in concentration and he muttered words under his breath.  
  
Magius finally opened his eyes to see his handiwork. He grinned as the young woman, that resembled close to his age, levitated above the ground. Her eyes widened for only a moment, before realizing it was Magius' doing. A smile formed on her rosy lips at Magius' frivolous attitude. She closed her eyes and lowered herself with her own magic. Magius was about to say something but realized he couldn't speak. No noise came from his lips. This made the violet eyed girl's smile widened , and Magius' crossed his arms. She waved her hand and he could feel her spell lift from him.   
  
The two older mages were staring at them. The girl went red out of embarassment, she had forgotten about the two other mages. Belgardin grinned, and turned back to his friend, "It is late Agymuh. Perhaps we should get some rest and continue the talk on the morrow."  
  
Agymuh agreed with a nod of his head, and his gray eyes turned to the girl and she stood up quickly and followed Agymuh out of the room.  
  
Belgardin turned to Magius, "We have much to discuss about." The mage sounded stern, and Magius gave a sheepish grin.  
  
------  
  
"Hi Huma!" Magius greeted his friend.   
  
Huma returned the greeting, "So how deep were you in trouble?" Huma queried. Magius almost always got into trouble.  
  
Magius sighed, "Not too bad. Okay...okay...I got into a lot of trouble! Including the floating act I performed with his friend's student."  
  
Huma shook his head, "I guess, you act like a kid so you don't feel old. What was your punishment?"  
  
Magius shrugged, "I just sat their as he scolded me. I don't know why he scolds me though. I don't ever listen! Besides I'm too old to be scolded!"  
  
"What did the student think of the floating act? Was she scared?" Huma asked.  
  
Magius shrugged, "She looked surprised at first. Then she put a spell on me, so I couldn't chant or speak anymore. It seems there actually is a girl with a sense of humor." Magius replied smiling and looking into the distance all starry eyed.  
  
Huma slapped a friendly hand against Magius' back, "It seems someone is in love."   
  
Magius came back to reality, with that statement, and crossed his arms, "Says you! I don't think I am." He knew it sounded foolish, but was Huma right? Did he like the girl? How could he? He just met her.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The end of this chapter. Please Review! 


	2. Amarra's Calling

Magius tried to sleep that night. All he could think about was that girl. After a little while he heard the sound of a flute come through the open window, as if the wind blew it in. 'Bards', he thought at first, but the nearst Inn was far from whence he lived. He sat up, letting the sheets fall from his chest. He got up and got dress, then rushed out the door, determined to figure out the source of that music.   
  
He went into the forest, and thats when he realized it wasn't music from a flute, it was the wind sifting its fingers through trees and spralling against the water. He wondered how he could have gotten it confused with a flute. Sighing he heard something in the river. He went to check it out, and saw that it was the violet-eyed girl bathing herself in the waters of the river. He quickly turned his back to her, making the leaves ruffle under his feet. He could here the water move as she quickly looked up and spotted him. He could tell that her cheeks must have flushed pink right now, as she scrambled for her robes at the rivers bank.  
  
"I...I'm sorry about that. You can look now." She said now fully clothed, her wet hair was plastered to her head.  
  
He turned back to her, and put a hand behind his head, "I think I should be the one to apologize. " Though he wasn't sure if his apology was truthful. He waved his hand, and the girl's hair became dry and bouncy again, "Though I am afraid I haven't gotten your name yet."  
  
"I've given up my name ever since I started to study magic in red robes." She tentivley anwsered, "But if you must call me something, call me Amarra."  
  
He grinned, "Well then, Amarra, I like that name very much. My name is Magius." Bowing exaggeratingly, he didn't take his eyes off her, "Why have you given up your name to study magic?"  
  
She looked at the silver-spangled sky, and nature played its special tune again, "Well my father was a retired knight and as everyone knows, knights hated mages. Well with that said everyone in my family hated anything dealing with mages. But Lunitari, herself, talked to me in my thoughts, making me blank out in conversations and see beyond into the the celestial fields. She convinced me to learn magic, but as soon as I did so, my parents considered me a renegade of the family and ran me out of the house. They wouldn't even speak to anyone about being of the same blood. It was then my teacher, Agymuh, decided to sponsor me. He sensed somthing great within me, but I never thought myself of being anything great."  
  
She looked down at her reflexion, and finally sitting at the water's edge. Magius didn't know what to say, so he sat down next to her and looked at his reflexion. He noticed a magenta tinge, and looked over at Amarra's reflexion. Next to Amarra's it be...."Is that....is that Lunitari?" He questioned, looking in awe.   
  
Amarra had a wide smile as she looked down at what he was staring at, "Yes, that is Lunitari, the veiled maiden herself." She ran her hand over the water, "Its another one of her illusions, a mirrored relexion of her anyway.."  
  
Magius looked at it in awe, then shook his head and looked at Amarra, but she had blanked out, her eyes were in a trance. It was a few minutes, but he watched as she recovered, with a shake of her head. She turned to Magius, "She has asked me to deliver a message to you. I don't know why she wants me to when she can do it herself." Her violet eyes locked with his blue eyes, "She says it won't mean anything until the time comes. The message is: From eternal reaches of nothing and everything I've looked upon this mortal plane's future. And I found that you have two seperate destinies and they have to race at one another from endless hallways of eternity. But each destiny was flawless and in the last meeting, everything in your life that was divided shall be made into one. During that instant, everything that was, everything that is, and all that has yet to be, will be gathered into one purpose."   
  
Magius looked at her. The words made some sense, yet, no sense at all. Amarra looked back at the night sky. He reached out a hand to her touching her arm, and she turned to him smiling, "Doesn't make any sense does it?"  
  
"It certainly does not," he said jokingly, "But maybe it will after the Test."  
  
"The Test isn't far off for you is it?"  
  
Magius shook his head, "Nope. Its during the evening, eight suns from now."  
  
Amarra eyes widened. "Really?!! My Test is during the afternoon, eight suns from now."  
  
Magius eyes widened, then he laughed finding it funny. She laughed at it as well. Their eyes locked again. Neither one could tear the gaze, it was like all had seized to exsist. When they realized they were gazing at each other they both blushed and tore the gaze at the same time. Magius had always tried to flatter girls before, but right now, he wasn't trying to flatter anyone. He gathered the nerve to look back at her and asked, "Are you nervous about the Test?"  
  
She gave a kirt nod, "Yes. Very. I think anyone a fool if they aren't nervous about the Test."  
  
Magius nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with that."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
End of this chapter. I got a review. Yay and Thankies!!! I'd like more reviews though so please review 


	3. Nervousness

The last three days, Amarra and Magius spent time getting to know each other better in their spare time. Magius even introduced Amarra to Huma today. Huma was pleased to meet the girl Magius had a crush on. Later when Amarra had to leave, Huma was ready to start a conversation.  
  
Huma grinned as she left then turned to Magius, "Well my dearest friend, you have excellent taste."  
  
Magius sputtered, "What do you mean? You wound me!" He crossed his arms, though the sound of his voice betrayed him.  
  
Huma grinned at his golden-haired friend, "You can not lie to me. I've known you for quite awhile. I think the way you look at her betrays what you tell me."  
  
Magius mimicked his friend irritatedly, then sighed. "Okay Huma, I hate to admit it but you win. You got me in a corner and you know how I hate that!"  
  
This made Huma grin wider. He seldom could irritate Magius, but usually it was Magius was was irriating everyone else. But he decided to change the subject, "Magius. I'm sorry to say that on the morrow, I have to leave for Vingaard Keep. The knighthood has summoned me finally. " He shook his head, "I apologize that I won't be able to stay to see how your Test turned out."  
  
Magius waved a hand to dismiss his apology, "Nonsense. I understand. There's no need for apologies. Besides I heard the knighthood is pretty strict about their new knights coming on time. You might even want to leave during the night, just to get there on time."  
  
Huma shook his head. His friend always had made jokes about the knighthood, "Its about time I left now, to prepare for the trip. " He waved to his friend before leaving.   
  
--------  
  
Magius was just finishing his reteach lessons with Belgardin. He was nervous, because in two days he would have to take the Test. Huma left three days ago, and so all he had to talk to was Amarra. It was now that the rumors got to him. That the Tests revealed your most horrid fears, and you used your magic to try and avoid them. You passed if you didn't kill yourself out of madness or the Test itself didn't kill you. He was prepared for everything and anything, even rhe Dragonqueen, herself. At least he hoped.   
  
He closed his eyes in concentration, as he chanted words to perform a locator spell. Soon a wavy image appeared in front of him;dangling in thin air. He saw Amarra in the meadow. He waved a hand and the image diminished.  
  
Walking to the meadow, which lay east of the village, he fiddled with the his scarlet robes. His nerves must be getting to him.  
  
He sat a fair distance away from Amarra and Agymuh. The were still reviewing the lessons that Amarra would need for the Test.  
  
He eavesdropped as he watched them.  
  
"All mages make mistakes once in awhile," Agymuh explained to Amarra, putting his pipe to his lips. He attempted to light it magic, but the pipe exploded in his face. Amarra broke out in laughter. Magius couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
Agymuh grinned and his eyes twinkled, "See what I mean." Amarra couldn't be sure if he did it intentionally or accidentally. Agymuh sighed, "That seems to be the end of the lesson. You may leave now."  
  
Amarra nodded, and was quick to her feet, and she bowed her farewell to Agymuh. Agymuh nodded his reply and she ran off to greet Magius.  
  
"Good day." she greeted, a smile tweeked her lips, though the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her, telling him how nervous she truly felt. He guessed it was the same nervousness he felt for the Test.  
  
"Good day," he replied, "Shall we take a walk today."  
  
Amarra nodded in agreement, "Yes. I would fancy a walk."  
  
She took his arm as the meadows soon turned into forest, and they followed a path through the forest.  
  
---------  
  
Please Review. Tell me what you think so far. 


	4. First Kiss

Magius led Amarra to a lake. Gold glistened off the water's surface as the sun reflected off of it. Amarra smiled at the beauty of the water, and let go of Magius's arm. The land around it was nourished and wild flowers bloomed all around the lake's edge. She turned back to Magius, "This place is so beautiful!"  
  
Magius couldn't help but smile. The way the sun bounced off her hair, and her eyes shined brightly, smiling was the only choice he had. He took both her slender hands into his, "Amarra, there's something I have to tell you..." He paused for minute, unsure if he wanted to tell her.   
  
"What is it you have to tell me?" she asked not drawing her hands away from him.  
  
His blue eyes locked with her violet eyes, "Amarra...I'm...I'm in love with you..." He said calmly and his voice held truth.  
  
Amarra blushed, "And I, you." She replied, not turning from him.  
  
For the moment, they could both hear their hearts pounding, almost the same rythm. Amarra caressed her left hand over his cheek smiling. Magius drew her closer unto him.  
  
"Magius," she whispered before her rosy lips touched his pale ones. His arms embraced her as a warmth he never felt before flowed through him. Neither one of them wanted to pull apart, but did so anyway. Neither one, also, didn't know what to say.   
  
Magius finally broke the silence, "Amarra why don't we meet here after we take the Test?"   
  
Amarra nodded, "Sure. We'll meet here. Too bad Huma had to leave though." She shook her head, "He may have been a knight-to-be, but he wasn't like the others. He respected both of us as friends, not like mages."  
  
Magius nodded in agreement, "But of course not all knights are like Huma."   
  
Amarra grinned remembering her past, "Definitely not."  
  
They spent several hours, by the lake, chattering to each other. Magius found it extrodinarily easy to talk to her as if he known her all his life.   
  
At long last, the red sun lowered acrossed the horizon. They departed just as the stars started to bloom in the dark sky. Magius felt like dancing all the way home, as the wind twisted through his golden hair. He smiled, as his mind slipped back to Amarra. Then he shook the thought of her away and the fear of the Test, came back into his mind. As he got back to his house, he slipped his clothes off, except for his undergarments, and climbed into his bed. He stared at the ceiling, and his hands were behind his head.   
  
He hoped he was prepared for the Test. He had to be ready. trying to boost his confidence, he thought of ways to counter his fear, before sleep overtook him.  
  
--------------

Soon enough the day of the Test came. That morning. Amarra and himself stayed with their teachers, as they crammed a last few mental notes into their heads. Then Amarra met up with Magius, to wish him good luck, before she went off to take her Test. Both of them were nervous, yet eagered to see what was instore for them in the Test. Magius noticed how nervous Amarra was as her eyes looked at her side.

Soon the sun was high in the blue sky and Amarra had to leave to take her Test. As she left he wished her good luck as well.

Magius just didn't know what was worse. Waiting to take the Test, or what would be in the Test. He paced back and forth impatiently. Belgardin tried to calm him, but it just didn't seem to work. It only made him more nervous.

-----------------------  
Please Please Please.... I beg anyone who reads this story, Please review. Thank you for listening. ' 


	5. Magius's Test

Magius sighed as several older mages, guided him across the estate to something that looked like ruins. They didn't try to comfort his nervousness, and they had serious looks on their faces. He recognized the men as head of the Conclave. The oldest walked up to him and handed in him a long staff. Its magic shined brightly, then the light diminshed. At that moment the staff recognized its chosed master.  
  
The surroundings were colorless and plain. Boulders formed a circle, but left open a space to enter. They weren't boulders, but rather large rune stones. He could feel his heart beating like a drum. Magic vibrated off the over-sized rune stones, and onto him.  
  
"Are you ready to face the Test?" a sage queried.  
  
Magius knew the Test would determine if the higher mages taught him more skills to add to his list. Then the message Amarra had given him from Lunitari formed in his head as he looked onto the field where his Test would be taken...  
  
_From eternal reaches of nothing and everything I've looked upon this mortal plane's future...  
_  
Magius wondered why the words came to him, "Yes. I am ready."  
  
The mages nodded, and once again the oldest answered, "You may enter."  
  
Magius held his breath as he pressed through the magical barrier. Soon he was in a castle and his staff was gone. There were thousands upon thousands of the Dark Queen's minions marching up and down the cooridors.   
  
Lunitari!!! Was his worst fear the Dark Queen? Soon millions of hands grabbed him, and he tried to tear free of the hands.   
  
_And I found that you have two seperate destinies and they have to race at one another from endless hallways of eternity..._  
  
He chanted and a blinding light emanated from his body. The creatures quickly drew back and covered their eyes with their grotesque hands. Magius grinned knowing the minions were bred in darkness. The spell was only temporary, so he made his escape and slipped through one of the myraid doors. He shut the door quickly and quickly used a strong telekinesis spell to drag the bookshelf over in front of the door.  
  
How would he escape the citadel? He went to a window and looked down. It was a very long way to the bottom. He imagined himself jumping out the window, and then his bones cracking in various ways as he hit the ground. He quickly dismissed the idea.   
  
_But each destiny was flawless and in the last meeting, everything in your life that was divided shall be made into one..._  
  
He then saw a silver vortex hanging just above the table. He saw the outside of the citadel in the vortex, then a mountain range. The mountain range looked foreign to him, but he shrugged. What did he have to loose? He reached a hand through the vortex, as he heard the minions bludgeon the door with fists and a variety weapons. Soon the vortex sucked him in and where he once stood was empty.  
  
Dazed and bewildered, he stood on the path that led into the mountain. He quickly remembered the mountain's rumors but not it's name. It was said whom ever entered this mountain never came out. Was this is worse fear? He started ahead on the mountain's path. After starting a hundred paces on the path, he saw an entrance into the mountain's cave. About to walk into the dark entrance, he ran right into a boulder. He blinked, bewildered again. The boulder wasn't there a minute ago. Summoning a lifting spell, he tried to move the boulder out of the way. For some reason it didn't work. Thinking he did something wrong in the spell, he tried another spell. After various tries he was growing a bit frustrated, and continued down the path.   
  
Eventually realizing he was going no where, he went to back track his steps. Slowy he began to realize that back tracking his steps made him grow even more lost. He began to wonder how he became so hopelessly lost. He was sure he was following his footprints back. He shook his head in more frustration. Then the silver vortex formed again, showing the mountain range and then the citadel.  
  
He decided to go through it once more and he landed inside the citadel...right in the middle of a group of ogres. He gulped and went to summon a spell, but despite the ogres size they were quick to cover and gag his mouth.   
  
_During that instant, everything that was, everything that is, and all that has yet to be, will be gathered into one purpose._  
  
They bounded him with chains and suspended him from the wall as they tortured him. Then he realized what his true fear was, as he felt as though his life was draining from him. His fear was death. He realized that the words the Amarra told him; the message from Lunitari; it meant that he could change the course of his history. He was a key to end the war. That meant he couldn't waste his time learning new magic tricks. He had to become a...renegade mage. Some may understand, others would not and he would probably shun him the rest of his life...if his life lasted that long.  
  
Soon the runes' spells ended his Test, and the Conclave went to congratulate him, but he ran through the group of mages. At first the Conclave was bewildered by his actions, and watched him disappear as Magius quickly performed a teleport spell. But it didn't take them long to figure out what he had decided.  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review. 


	6. Sorrow Filled Farewell

Magius shivered, as he walked through the dirt path. The sun had lowered across the horizon, and it felt oddly cold outside. The memories of the Test still juggled in his mind. He had no one to tell about his decision except Amarra.  
  
Walking down the path to the lake, he saw Amarra pacing back and forth, tapping her staff impatiently against the soft grass. It took her a second for her to realize that Magius was there. Then she turned around and greeted him full heartedly. "You passed the Test!" she said with glee, then her mood changed when she realized the expression on Magius's face. Her staff disappeared from her hand and she walked over to him, "Magius? Are you okay? What's wrong? Did the Test do something to you?" Her body quivered, afraid that Magius would have a very atrocious answer.  
  
Magius looked away from her, "I'm a renegade mage now, Amarra. I understand if you wish not to look at me now." When he looked into her violet eyes, instead of her eyes holding fear or disgust, they held understanding and love.  
  
"It was what Lunitari's message announced, wasn't it?" She replied, looking into his blue eyes.   
  
He nodded his agreement, too ashamed to speak.  
  
"You will be leaving I assume," Amarra's voice cracked with sorrow, and Magius nodded once more.  
  
Then Magius became slightly stunned, as she came to him, and wrapped her arms around him into an embrace, "Let me come with you. I want to be by your side no matter what."   
  
He tapped his staff letting it vanish so he could have his hands free. Her body was soft against his, and reluctantly but gently, tore her body from his. Holding her at arms length, he looked sternly into her eyes, "I'm sorry Amarra. There is too much danger involved. I don't know what I'd do if you..." his sentence trailed off, then he started again, "You must stay here, and learn as much as you can, I don't want you to have the same reputation as me."  
  
Amarra shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. It pained her to have someone she loved dearly leave her. "NO MAGIUS!! I don't care if I end up dead, or if my reputation is corrupted. Let me come with you. Magius...I love you! Please let me come I won't be a burden, I swear upon Lunitari." Her body trembled.  
  
Magius only shook his head, "I can not permit you to voyage with me. The war has to come to an end. I have to go alone. You must undestand."   
  
Amarra did understand, and knew she was being greedy. She flung her arms around him, and cried on his shoulder. Mustering up energy, she queried, "Will you come back to me alive? Promise me you'll come back to me alive!" She looked into his eyes searching for an answer, but his silence told her he couldn't promise.   
  
"I'm sorry," he hugged her tightly and kissed her passionatly. He lowered her to the ground, feeling her soft figure under him. He ran his hands through her hair and her fragrance overwhelmed him with pleasure. He wanted to remember her for always. He refused to undo her robes. He was afraid if he undid her robes, he wouldn't be able to leave her. He looked into her eyes once more, and she ran a hand down his chest before reaching into her robe, and pulled out a velvet pouch. She pressed it into his hands, before kissing him again.  
  
Taking the pouch into his hand, he chanted something under his breath, and soon Amarra fell asleep under the spell. He stood up looking down at her, "Please forgive me," he told her, while she slept under his spell, "When the spell wears off, please understand that I do love you deeply, and I don't want to put you in harms way."  
  
He turned his back to her, and gripped the pouch tightly before opening it. Inside was a red gem, that shined brightly. It was on silverish-red chain. The magic of the gem echoed to him. He knew it was to remind him of Lunitari, but instead it would remind him of Amarra. He put it back in the pouch, and left Amarra in her slumber, as the wind danced around him.  
  
------The End------OR IS IT? Do you want a sequel? Review and tell me! 


End file.
